We Are More
by 4everandalwaysme
Summary: We Are More is a movement started be Rachel Taylor of He is We. It lets others know that they aren't alone in whatever they're going through. JOIN THE MOVEMENT! Details inside...
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever heard of We Are More?

If so, then you should know that this is gonna be a fanfiction version of it. There are several W. A. M. videos on YouTube if you want to check them out. Basically, it's a movement started by Rachel Taylor of He is We. It's a group of people who joined together to show that we are not ashamed of who we are.

That's where we come in :)

I am trying to spread the word about We Are More by writing a fanfic about it. And if someone from fanfiction decides that it is not allowed, then you can come kiss my-

Sorry...Anyways, technically, this isn't violating any rules about promoting and what not. In fact, it's saving LIVES. So if you happen to be one of the aforementioned monitors or whatever that don't like what I'm doing, just remember:

There will be a depressed young woman. Just reading for the sake of it. And she will be pushed a little too far. And if that happens, then you can blame yourselves because she didn't realize she wasn't alone in this. All because of a stupid rule...

There you go.

To my wonderful readers,

I have a little challenge for you all. I want you to write a fanfiction. It will be all about a character from the book you are writing for. The twist? That character is you.

You can do it in any format you are comfortable with. BUT there are some rules.

1. No lying. That does nothing for the cause.

2. DO NOT, under any circumstances, put something hurtful to others.

3. If you have to include someone you know in your story, use another character's name for them, okay?

4. I want you to be completely honest with yourself. If you cut, or you drink, or you have some sort of disorder, I don't want you hiding that. You ARE NOT alone.

REQUIREMENTS:

- Title your story "We Are More."

- You can use whatever summary you want. As long as you include one.

- Try to keep fowl language to a minimum, kay?

- Follow all the rules.

- DISCLAIM!

I will be writing one of my own if you need help with how you're supposed to do it, okay? I love you!

_**Spread the word about "We Are More" by posting this in as many fandoms as possible. Just don't take credit for what is not yours.**_

**-4everandalwaysme**


	2. FLAMERS BEWARE!

Wow...The one review I get is a guest review. But not just any guest review. MY VERY FIRST FLAME! Woohoo! If you didn't already detect the annoyance in my voice, then I'm sorry, but I couldn't make it any clearer without using a...colorful collection of words I learned from a group of very vulgar boys.

**Guest:**_ It sounds you are for Hitler. you are horrible._

That's it. Word for word. I don't know why I'm even responding to this, but they say venting always helps, right? RIGHT?

Well, I'm gonna help myself for once and I'm gonna respond.

* * *

Dear Guest Reviewer,

I realize I shouldn't even be wasting my time on this, but that review really pissed me off. I would be absolutely fine if you told me that you don't like what I'm doing, but no. You just HAD to tell me that I sound like a DICTATOR.

There are many things wrong with that review.

First, I'm not forcing anybody to participate.

Second, DON'T YOU DARE tell me that I'm a horrible person. I know I have my flaws. I GET IT. But there is no reason for you to tell me I'm a horrible person. You are entitled to your opinion. But I don't respect it.

Normally, I would go on and on, explaining thoroughly how you could have corrected your review to make it seem less...I don't know...RUDE. But I'm sure if you have to balls to tell me that I'm horrible, you sure as hell don't know a thing.

So tell me, did you think I was gonna let this slide? Or did you KNOW I was gonna retaliate? I have every right to report you, you know that?

**Unless, of course, you were only seeking out attention.**

It's actually pretty funny...Here I am, helping out with a movement that helps depressed teens, and you're telling me I'm horrible. **I'm sorry if I can't be SUPERMAN! **So are YOU actually doing something to help others? Let's see...Are you raising money to donate to the American Red Cross? Salvation Army?

Could you please explain to me how I sound like I'm for Hitler? Because if you could give me a good enough reason (I doubt you can...) I promise I will delete this.

AND I will apologize in a chapter, telling you how stupid I was or whatever.

But that's the thing, isn't it? I'm not stupid. And I'm not a horrible person. So why would you say that? Don't you think I have problems of my own, considering I'm part of the We Are More movement?

No. You don't. If you took the time to actually think it through, I'm sure you would've figured it out. I told you I was gonna write a W. A. M. story, right? Well, there's obviously a reason for that.

I'm seriously wasting my time here...

Just one VERY important question, though: Why?

That's been buzzing in my head since I started writing this terrible letter. Why would you do that? Why would you leave me a review insulting ME on a story site? Isn't this supposed to be where you can critique WRITING?

I'm sorry, but I just don't understand, and I would love it if you could explain.

* * *

Forever and Always,  
Me


End file.
